Riverdale (città)
Riverdale è una piccola città negli Stati Uniti, fondata nel 1941. Storia Riverdale è stata fondata nel 1941 dal generale Augustus Pickens e finanziata da Barnabas B. Blossom. La città è divisa in due parti. Il lato nord, dove vivono i ricchi e il lato sud, dove vivono i poveri, è la casa dei Southside Serpents. Il Northside sembra essere più vivibile e prospero, e i tassi di criminalità sono significativamente più bassi del Southside, secondo l'Ufficio del censimento degli Stati Uniti del 2010. D'altra parte, il lato sud è più duro e più duro per i cittadini che vivono lì. Ospita anche diverse bande criminali come Southside Serpents e Ghoulies, che sono coinvolti nel traffico di stupefacenti e in altre attività illecite che attraversano segretamente il confine del lato nord. Per questo motivo, i Southsiders sono generalmente disapprovati dal lato nord, a causa del loro modo di vivere e sono generalmente accusati di attività criminali che si verificano sul lato nord di Riverdale. Entrambe le parti in genere hanno tenuto il naso fuori dagli affari degli altri. Tuttavia, le cose sono cambiate quando un pericoloso criminale noto come Black Hood ha iniziato a commettere crimini violenti, che si verificano generalmente solo sul lato nord, e verso le persone peccaminose. Per questo motivo, i rapporti tra le due parti della città sono diventati notevolmente duri, assumendo complicità da parte dei Southsiders. Dopo eventi recenti, tuttavia, le tensioni tra i due fanno scatenare rivolte. Famiglie fondatrici *Famiglia Blossom Residenti Northside *Archie Andrews *Mary Andrews *Betty Cooper *Alice Smith (precedentemente del Southside) *Polly Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Hermione Lodge *Hiram Lodge *Cheryl Blossom *Penelope Blossom *Rose Blossom *Josie McCoy *Sierra McCoy *Reggie Mantle *Kevin Keller *Tom Keller *Pop Tate *Waldo Weatherbee *Manfred Muggs *Mrs. Muggs *Ethel Muggs *Valerie Brown *Trev Brown *Melody Valentine *Tina Patel *Ginger Lopez *Oscar Castillo *Chuck Clayton *Vic *Margaret Howard *Nick St. Clair (visitato) *Xander St. Clair (visitato) *Simone St. Clair (visitato) *Arthur Adams (visitato) *Mrs. Klump *Evelyn Evernever *Edgar Evernever *Marcus Mason *Peaches 'N Cream *Dr. Curdle Jr. *Jughead Jones (precedentemente del Southside) *FP Jones (precedentemente del Southside) *Jellybean Jones (precedentemente del Southside) *Toni Topaz (precedentemente del Southside) Southsider *Sweet Pea *Fangs Fogarty *Thomas Topaz *Young Serpent *Malachai *Penny Peabody Ex residenti Northside *Jason Blossom † *Dilton Doiley † *Joseph Svenson † *Andre † *Geraldine Grundy † *Cliff Blossom † *Smithers (ha lasciato la città) *Midge Klump † *Sheriff Howard † *Joseph Conway † *Jim Conway † *Mary Ellen Conway † *Sue Conway † *Tommy Conway † *Chic (arrestato) *Moose Mason (si è trasferito a Glendale) *Gladys Jones (si è trasferita altrove) *Dr. Curdle † *Hal Cooper † *Fred Andrews † Southside *Tall Boy † *Joaquin DeSantos † *Mustang † *Robert Phillips † Luoghi Pubblici *Carson College *Riverdale High School *Southside High *Sweetwater *Town Hall *Eversgreen Forest *Sheriff Station *SoDale *Riverdale General Hospital *Riverdale Public Library *Pickens Park *Fox Forest *Shankshaw Prison *Sweetwater Swimming Hole Imprese *Andrews Construction *The Register *Roving Eye *Whyte Wyrm *Twilight Drive-In (demolished for SoDale project) *Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe *Blossom Maple Farms *Bijou *The Law Offices of Paul Sowerberry. Esq *Riverdale Bus Station *City Centre Motor Hotel *U.S. Army & Navy *Five Seasons *The House of the Dead *Riverdale Auto Shop *Shady Palm Motel Residenziali *Casa Andrews *Thornhill (burned by Cheryl Blossom) *Thistlehouse *Casa Jones *Casa Keller *Sunnyside Trailer Park *Pembrooke *Sisters of Quiet Mercy *Conway house (abandoned after death of family) Eventi *Semi-formal *Pep Rally *Variety Show *Blossom Tree Tapping Ceremony *Blossom Banquet *Homecoming *Taste of Riverdale *75th Anniversary Jubilee *Retro Night *SoDale Gala Opening *Pickens Day *Midge's Funeral *Fred Andrews Tribute Apparizioni Riverdale Prima stagione * * * * * * * * * * * * * Seconda stagione * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Terza stagione * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quarta stagione * * * * * * * Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina Prima stagione * Trivia *According to the cast of the show, Riverdale is located somewhere along the East Coast.Riverdale Cast Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED - YouTube *According to Riverdale #8, the town of Riverdale is located North on the West Side Highway of the New York State Route 9A.Aguirre-Sacasa, Roberto (concept script) & Ewing, Will (writer) & Pitilli, Thomas (November 22, 2017). "Metropolitan". Riverdale. Issue 8. Volume 2. Archie Comics. *In , the town is described as being located near Rockland County, making it close to the Archie Comics' headquarters in Pelham, New York **In the same episode, Kevin mentioned two night clubs, a strip club called The Ho Zone and a "tragic gay bar" called Innuendo. Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= Season 1 Screencaps Season_1_Episode_1_The_River's_Edge_Sign.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-04-Pop's-shoppe.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-05-Cemetary.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-07-Comics.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-08-Twilight-Drive-In.jpg Season_1_Episode_5_Heart_of_Darkness_Town_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_Rivers_Edge_Town_3.jpg Season_1_Episode_2_A_Touch_of_Evil_Town_Night.jpg Season_1_Episode_4_The_Last_Picture_Show_Town_Hall.png Season_1_Episode_4_The_Last_Picture_Show_Keller_house.png Season_1_Episode_5_Heart_of_Darkness_Carson_College.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River's_Edge_Register.jpg Season_1_episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_School.png Season_1_episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Sheriff_Station.jpg Season_1_Episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Sunnyside_Trailer_Park.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River's_Edge_Sweetwater.jpg Season_1_Episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Roving_Eye.png Season_1_Episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Forest.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River's_Edge_Town.jpg Season_1_episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Blossom_Mansion.jpg Season_1_Episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Cooper_house_1.png Season_1_Episode_2_A_Touch_of_Evil_Andrews_House_1.jpg Season_1_episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Pembrook.jpg Season_1_Episode_8_The_Outsiders_Riverdale.jpg Season_1_Episode_8_The_Outsiders_Riverdale_Sign.jpg Season_1_Episode_8_The_Outsiders_Andrews_Construction_5.jpg Season_1_Episode_9_La_Grande_Illusion_Blossom_Maple_Farm_(1).jpg Season_1_Episode_9_La_Grande_Illusion_Blossom_Maple_Farm_(2).jpg Season_1_Episode_9_La_Grande_Illusion_Town.jpg Season_1_Episode_10_The_Lost_Weekend_The_Law_Offices_of_Paul_Sowerberry._Esq.png Season_1_Episode_10_The_Lost_Weekend_Bijou.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_City_Centre_Motor_Hotel.PNG Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_(3).jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_(4).jpg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= Season 2 Screencaps RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-01-Riverdale-Town.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-05-Cooper-house.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-12-Riverdale-General-Hospital.PNG RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-59-Archie-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-64-Andrews-house.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-121-Wedding.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-01-Retro-Pop's-shoppe.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-02-Pop's-shoppe.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-10-Archie-Veronica-Jughead-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-23-Archie-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-24-Mayor's-office.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-42-Veronica-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-131-Thistlehouse.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-141-Archie-Dilton.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-142-Warning-sign.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-143-car.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-150-Black-Hood-gun.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-01-Kevin-Sweetwater-bridge.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-02-Kevin-kissing-forest.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-03-Midge.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-07-Bulldogs.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-134-Keller-house.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-01-Riverdale.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-02-Riverdale-public-library.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-53-U.S-Army-and-Navy-gun-store.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-66-Southside-Serpent-symbol.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-68-Archie-Red-Circle.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-69-Archie-Red-Circle.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-70-Sweet-Pea-Fangs-Fogarty.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-88-Riverdale-High-School.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-95-Town-Hall.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-109-Riverdale-public-library.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-154-Archie-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x05-When-a-Stranger-Calls-03-Andrews-house.png RD-Caps-2x05-When-a-Stranger-Calls-32-Sunny-side-trailer.png RD-Caps-2x05-When-a-Stranger-Calls-68-Five-Seasons-Hotel.png RD-Caps-2x05-When-a-Stranger-Calls-94-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x05-When-a-Stranger-Calls-109-Sunny-side-trailer-park.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-10-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-16-Pop's-shoppe.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-40-Thistlehouse-Cheryl.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-91-Jughead-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-102-Drag-race.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-114-Drag-race.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-121-Drag-race-Sheriff-Keller.png RD-Caps-2x07-Tales-from-the-Darkside-33-Greendale-Riverdale-sign.png RD-Caps-2x07-Tales-from-the-Darkside-118-Keller-house.png RD-Caps-2x07-Tales-from-the-Darkside-148-Sheriff-Station.png RD-Caps-2x07-Tales-from-the-Darkside-154-motel.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-49-Prison.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-56-Jughead-FP.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-57-Riverdale.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-61-Jughead-FP.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-79-the-Devil's-house.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-95-Whyte-Wyrm.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-01-Pop's-shoppe.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-119-Archie-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-129-Betty-Archie-Black-Hood.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-138-Sheriff-Keller-Black-Hood-Mr.-Svenson-Betty-Archie.png RD-Caps-2x10-The-Blackboard-Jungle-01-Riverdale.png RD-Caps-2x17-The-Noose-Tightens-86-Riverdale-town.jpg |-|Season 3 Screencaps= Season 3 Screencaps RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-05-Archie-Betty-Veronica.jpg RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-25-Veronica-Betty-Jughead.jpg RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-50-FP-Archie-Jughead-Southside-Serpents.jpg RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-60-Thornhill.jpg RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-108-Caution-sign.jpg RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-139-Riverdale-town-sign.jpg RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-145-Jughead-Ben-Dilton.jpg RD-Caps-3x02-Fortune-and-Men's-Eyes-52-Town-Hall.jpg RD-Caps-3x02-Fortune-and-Men's-Eyes-75-Gargoyle-King.jpg RD-Caps-3x03-As-Above-So-Below-63-Toni-Cheryl.jpg RD-Caps-3x03-As-Above-So-Below-92-Pop's-Shoppe.jpg RD-Caps-3x04-The-Midnight-Club-151-Riverdale-High.jpg RD-Caps-3x04-The-Midnight-Club-155-Dilton's-bunker.jpg RD-Caps-3x06-Manhunter-11-Riverdale-town.jpg RD-Caps-3x08-Outbreak-125-Riverdale-town.jpg RD-Caps-3x08-Outbreak-126-Riverdale-town-sign.jpg RD-Caps-3x17-The-Raid-70-Hermione.jpg Note